The University of Rochester Medical Center (URMC) is sponsoring the construction of a new enhanced Animal Biosafety Level 3 (eABSL3) facility in shell space of the URMC MRBX basement. The facility is being designed to safely accommodate animal experiments with agents such as highly pathogenic avian influenza (HPAI) and other pathogens that require eABSL3 containment. This proposal is a request to fund equipment related to animal care and housing within the new eABSL3 suite. In particular, we are requesting funds for the required biocontainment animal caging, suite decontamination, biosafety cabinets for cage changing and experimental manipulation of animals, and the waste/equipment decontamination systems. All of the equipment requested is for sole use within this suite. All remaining construction and operations costs are NOT a part of this application, and will be supported by the URMC. Upon completion, this facility will operate as a Core to support NIH sponsored research on HPAI and similar pathogens.